Video processing is a key function in a video pipeline to display high quality video. Conventional motion detection methods are unable to deliver superior visual quality due to the failure to proper estimate the amount of motion in a video sequence. One of the major reasons for this failure is the use of frame difference without considering the local picture content. Accordingly, improved motion detection is needed for video processing to enhance the viewing experience of digital media.